memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Fitzpatrick (Crewman)
Ensign Fitzpatrick was assigned to the Maquis vessel Val Jean until it stranded in the Delta Quadrant. Upon transfer to the , he joined the Voyager crew and held a provisional rank in the command division under command of Kathryn Janeway. In 2372 he was promoted to ensign. Service history 2371 Fitzpatrick was among the crewmembers who were transported onto the Caretaker's array and scanned the region at Captain's orders. ( ) He was working on the aft station of the bridge when the Voyager tried to contact the "other ship", not knowing that this ship was a reflection of itself ( ) and when the ship discovered a Class M planet in a red dwarf star system. ( ) He was among the crewmembers who beamed down to Sikaris for a shore leave and joined a female Sikarian at the evening arrangement. ( ) Fitzpatrick was on duty on the bridge and working on an aft station when the Voyager received a distress call from a Kazon-Nistrim ship. ( ) He visited the mess hall when a non-corporeal being took over the control of the ship and brought the Voyager into a nebula ( ) and when Neelix presented Tuvok his "plomeek soup à lá Neelix". ( ) He visited the mess hall and was surprised by Chakotay's reaction about the dispute with Kenneth Dalby. Later that day he had a drink with a fellow crewmember in the sciences division, from which Chell took the drink when he passed the mess hall on his run through the ship. ( ) Fitzpatrick worked on the bridge when an away team led by Captain Janeway found the 37's and Commander Chakotay informed them that several life signs approached their location. Later he was among the crewmembers in the mess hall who chatted with the 37's. ( ) 2372 Holding the rank of an ensign in 2372, he played the boatswain's whistle on the funeral for Kurt Bendera in the mess hall. ( ) Fitzpatrick was among the Starfleet officers who took part in the bets of Tom Paris' radiogenic sweepstakes. He was present on the holodeck at Chez Sandrine's when Commander Chakotay stopped the bets. ( ) He was on duty on the bridge when Captain Janeway ordered red alert and the Voyager lost warp drive. He remained on his aft console during the Kazon attack of the ship. ( ) Fitzpatrick passed Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay on their way to the transporter room in 2372 when they welcomed First Prelate Alcia. ( ) When the crew was marooned on Hanon IV, Fitzpatrick was a member of the team which tried to get Kes and Neelix back to the ship. They were successful and he survived the ensuing fight against the natives and the attack of the land eel. ( ) 2373 He served on the bridge when the Voyager discovered a class 17 nebula in 2373 ( ) and passed Commander Chakotay in a corridor when the Commander ordered The Doctor to prepare Kes for a transport. ( ) He was at the conn station, when Harry Kim appeared on the bridge. ( ) Fitzpatrick manned an aft station on the bridge when the ship entered Borg space in 2373 and made first contact with Species 8472. ( ) 2374 He was also on the bridge, operating from an aft station when Captain Janeway and Tuvok were aboard the Borg cube. Later, he almost ran into Chakotay who entered the bridge. ( ) Fitzpatrick was also on duty on the bridge when Kes left the ship and transported the Voyager 9,500 light years closer to home. ( ) He was working on a bridge station when the Voyager rescued B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris, who were adrift in space in their environmental suits. ( ) He manned the helm station on the bridge when Captain Janeway was called to the bridge by Culhane to witness the discovery of the Serosian vessel. ( ) Fitzpatrick was working on the bridge when Captain Janeway sealed off deck 6 to stop Seven of Nine. ( ) He was working on the bridge when the Voyager encountered a Krenim patrol ship. When Annorax changed the timeline by erasing species with his Krenim weapon ship, Fitzpatrick found himself on a heavily damaged ''Voyager, manning the helm station.'' ( ) In 2374, Fitzpatrick was among the crewmembers in the mess hall who received a letter from home that had been transmitted from the Alpha Quadrant over the Hirogen communications network. ( ) He was in the mess hall when The Doctor performed a holographic exercise with Seven of Nine to teach her social skills. ( ) The same year he passed Captain Janeway in a corridor and seemed excited by the news from Starfleet which was actually a trap created by Arturis. ( ) 2375 His biomimetic copy attended the wedding ceremony of B'Elanna Torres and Tom Paris in the mess hall and brought in the wedding cake. ( ) He walked in one direction and then back into the mess hall behind Seven of Nine and Neelix when they saw a family photo of the captain. ( ) Fitzpatrick walked past Seven of Nine in a corridor when Captain Janeway ordered the crew to abandon Voyager. ( ) 2377 He was in a coma in sickbay together with Tabor, Jor, Yosa, and other Maquis crewmembers. ( ) He was in the mess hall, being treated by Tom Paris for radiation poisoning due to the temporal anomaly. ( ) Appendices Appearances * ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (biomimetic copy only) (Season 5) ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** Background information Fitzpatrick was played by regular background actor and stand-in Kerry Hoyt who received no credit for his appearances. His character was identified by name in the episode "Hunters". His rank varied by episode, from provisional Ensign to provisional Crewman. de:Fitzpatrick (Crewman) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:USS Voyager personnel Category:Starfleet enlisted personnel